


That's Why They Call Me Mr Fahrenheit

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Vibrators, author was drinking and writing, thank you gwil for the inspo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Out of all the things that could have happened at this event, being shoved into a bathroom and fitted with a fucking vibrator was just about the last thing Ben had been expecting. Maybe the ‘shoved into a bathroom’ wasn’t that out of the ordinary, but the second part was completely unexpected.akathanks golden globes





	1. That's Why They Call Me Mr Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> for @imsosaint thank u so much for screaming over harlee with me, luv u so much, sorry if this is a bit rushed, but i might do a part 2 if u want
> 
> i didnt proof read so yeah, might be a mess

Out of all the things that could have happened at this event, being shoved into a bathroom and fitted with a fucking vibrator was just about the last thing Ben had been expecting. Maybe the ‘shoved into a bathroom’ wasn’t that out of the ordinary, but the second part was completely unexpected.

“Where the hell did you get that from?” Ben huffed into the door to the stall, the surface cool against his heated skin. He can hear Gwil fiddling with something in a packet behind him, before moments later, there’s a finger prodding his entrance.

“My pocket. Had a feeling we could have some fun, even if we weren’t invited to the fuckin’ thing” Gwil murmurs, sending shivers up Ben’s spine with the gravelly tone to his voice, hinting at the drinks he’d had at the viewing party. “Also, gotta make sure you don’t try it with anyone, can’t be sharing my boyfriend now can I?” he rasped, sliding a cool finger into the squirming blond.

Ben was achingly hard in his pants, he was about to try and adjust himself when Gwil’s free hand slid around and palmed him hard through his boxer briefs. Ben felt his knees go weak as the brunet’s hand squeezed and rubbed at him, meanwhile, his finger became two, curling and flexing against all the right places.

“Please, Gwil, I won’t ‘try it’ with anyone” Ben whined, his words warped and inchorent thanks to the hand still rubbing at him. He received no response, just a third finger making its way into him. _Fuck, this is not going to end well_ Ben could just imagine what was going to happen, even if he managed to hide his raging erection, he’d have the fucking _vibrator_ (since when did this shit actually happen?) making his existence erotic torture.

Then there it was, already buzzing like it’s non-existent life depended on it, sliding slowly into him, the blond bucking against Gwil’s hand trying to get much needed friction, but the brunet’s hand had suddenly gone frustratingly lax. _Once we get home I’m going to lock you in the garage for a week I swear to- god holy FUCK!_

Ben had only just managed to press his hand to his mouth in time to stop the horrendously graphic moan from splitting the silence of the bathroom. The blond yanked his pants up as he turned to face Gwil, his face annoyingly smug and hand hidden in his pocket, a silent threat. “Gwil, I will not hesitate to knock your pretty teeth out of your pretty skull if I come in my pants at the fucking Golden Glo- fuck!” He’d been able to get the gist of his warning out before he’d nearly doubled over, a strong shockwave sent through every nerve in his body, ripping a gasp from him.

He should have fought back, he shouldn’t have let Gwil do it, why the fuck hadn’t he said no. Maybe because deep, deep, deep down, he wanted someone to figure it out, wanted to realise what they were doing. Wanted somebody to know that Ben was wholly Gwil’s, to the point that he was trusting enough to believe the other wouldn’t completely fuck him over. Wouldn’t use the power over Ben’s body to ruin everything. It was a scary thought.

But not as scary as what Ben would do to Gwil if he embarrassed him. The blond grabbed at Gwil’s lapel’s, pulling them together, lips pressed together hard, Ben’s teeth at his lower lip. It was then that he grasped a handful of Gwil’s cock, relishing in the sharp inhale it earnt him. He could feel the other thickening against his palm, before Gwil abruptly pulled away, a half grin on his face “sneaky little bastard, c’mon,” then he was being tugged along behind the taller male.

He only just had enough time to adjust his stiff cock so it wasn’t 100% obvious when they were back into the lights and glam of the venue, multiple celebrities milling around them, followed by hordes of camera’s. To think that any of them could capture and reveal them at any moment both scared and slightly aroused the blond as he stiffly made his way over to the rest of the gang. Thankfully, the vibrator had downgraded to a weak hum, though it still pressed maddeningly against his sweet spot, forcing him to chew the inside of his lip to distract himself.

“Where were you two?” Joe sounded slightly cautious at his question, eyes flicking between the two males, eyes slightly narrowed. Ben was about to speak up when a sudden shock from the toy left him temporarily lost for words.

Instead, Gwil spoke up, slipping his hand out of his pocket to place it on Ben’s shoulder “wasn’t feeling well, probably those shots he had at the viewing party” the blond could feel his skin burning under Gwil’s hand, even through his jacket and button-up. All he could do was nod numbly, his face burning, and eyes pressed shut as he tried to focus on not coming in front of every single semi-important person of 2018.

Gwil pointedly wasn’t toning the toy down, as it continued to reverberate powerfully against his prostate, the blond almost leaning entirely on his boyfriend. After a moment, he opened his eyes, and was met with Joe’s suspicious face, and lord knows Ben has never been this nervous in his life.

The red-head was silent for a moment, before he nodded, eyes glancing up and down the struggling blond, before he pursed his lips, “alright, maybe take it easy then, you look like you’re about to collapse.” _That’s because I am about to collapse because fucking ‘I read fifty shades once’ over here is trying to ruin my social life, apparently_.

They all gathered for a group shot with the award, and Ben ensured to place his hand directly over Gwil’s, squeezing the top of his hand as if to say _I will throw a fucking golden globe at you if you pull anything._ He topped it off with a sickly-sweet grin towards the other, because if the threat didn’t work, maybe appealing to the brunet’s better nature (if he had one at this point) would persuade him not to press the fucking bUTTon.

He pressed the fucking button, and Ben was left trying not to moan directly into Rami bloody Malek’s ear as he tried to ignore the incessant, harrowing vibrating. His spine felt like an electric fence, as wave after wave of pleasure ripped up along it. Ben could only grin through the sensation as the photo was taken. He could feel his hands shaking, and his cock throbbed to no end as the photo was taken. He could see Gwil look towards him a few times, and hoped his face wasn’t giving everything away, despite it feeling like Freddy Mercury could call him ‘Mr Fahrenheit’ because holy hell, he was getting so bloody hot and bothered.

 _Only a few more HOUrs, fuck, he better stop before I kick his arse on the bloody red carpet,_ Ben thought as again, Gwil fiddled with the power, racking Ben with powerful vibrations, the blond covering his mouth with his hand a moment (disguising it smartly as muffling a sneeze). Once the photo op was done, they subsided, and Ben could feel Joe and probably Lucy and Rami staring him down as he beelined for Gwil.

“Stop, this is so fucking risky!” he squeaked, voice pitching as another hard shock rung through him, he could feel his cock laying hot and thick against his pelvis, and with a quick check he was relieved to see his adjustment was still holding strong. _Just another hour and then I’m getting out of here_ he told himself, already knowing he wouldn’t last much longer than that (without either riding Gwil until he sees god in the bathrooms or coming in his pants and curling up into a ball to cry in the middle of the carpet.)

He could feel the pressure building threateningly in his hips, black dots filling his vision, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. So, as subtly as a borderline orgasmic man can be, he yanked Gwil into the closest bathroom. “Woah, are you alright?” Gwil asked, as if he wasn’t the one behind everything, Ben slammed him into a stall, wincing at the noise, but unable to care as much as he should.

“You’re making it very difficult to love you” he hissed, undoing his belt and pants with shaky hands, then, before Gwil could respond, he was pushing the brunet to his knees.


	2. golden globe bathrooms...again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwil sucked dick like it was his last night on earth
> 
> This time was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> here's the much requested part 2, i hope it's alright. I tried something a lil different with the smut at the end, so sorry if it's a bit lame lmao. i'll be getting back to writing requests tomorrow ❤❤

In the great words of Bear Grylls; improvise, adapt, overcome

Gwil was seemingly familiar with this term

He may have been confused the first few moments after being pushed to his knees, but after that passed, he was quick to make do. His hands were sure and firm around Ben’s aching cock, and Ben could hardly keep his knee’s from collapsing between the vibrator still going strong against his prostate and Gwil’s divine fucking hands rubbing long, slow strokes up his length.

With shaky hands, the blond slid his fingers through Gwil’s short cropped hair to grip the back of his head, begging for the taller male’s mouth with small, desperate moans. He felt irritation spark in the pit of his belly, every inch of his being ached with want-no, need, for Gwil’s mouth. This jackass had been making shit difficult the whole afternoon, and now he had the audacity, to play hard to get.

Ben knocked his head back against the door “Come on, darlin, I nee” Ben had been prepared to launch into a two-hour speech about why he needed Gwil to stop with his pseudo dominant act and just suck him off. Though it seemed the speech would have to wait for another bathroom encounter because suddenly his cock was down Gwil’s throat and he was trying not to scream ‘Galileo’ in the subsequent release of pleasure.

Gwil sucked dick like it was his last night on earth

This time was no exception.

Ben’s entire body felt ridged, a desperate attempt to keep his legs from turning to jelly. His skin felt so hot that he was surprised steam didn’t fill the stall when he pressed his cheek to the cool door in an attempt to muffle the noises threatening to spill out of his mouth. He had to bite down on the expensive fabric covering his shoulder when he felt Gwil’s tongue drag a hot, wet line up the underside of the cock, his hips starting in short, needy thrusts.

Through the haze of his own rapture, Ben noted that Gwil didn’t pull back from the blond’s moving hips, if anything, he welcomed it. Testing, Ben started moving into the heat of the taller male’s mouth with more speed, watching Gwil. For a moment, their eyes met, a silent understanding passing between them, and Ben swallowed, his veins filling with excitement.

His grip on the back of Gwil’s head gentle, he started fucking into the brunet’s mouth, chasing his quickly building climax. He was faintly aware that at some point, Gwil must have turned the vibrator down to a pleasant hum, but he couldn’t bring himself to spare it much thought, the taller male’s tongue proving to be a much more important thing to focus on.

A hand flew to Ben’s mouth as Gwil hummed around his cock, the sound creating a wave of electricity, the sensation ripping through the blond’s body and pulling the air from his lungs. His hips grew erratic as the pressure of orgasm built with each stroke of Gwil’s tongue and slide of his lips, Ben’s throat grew dry as he breathed in heaving pants.

He pressed his fingers into Gwil’s head, the brunet humming in surprise and then it was all over, Ben pressing his hips in and coming down his boyfriend’s throat. Gwil, whilst being relatively inexperienced at sucking dick (even if he was bloody good at it) took a moment, swallowing around the blond’s cock, before finally pulling off with a cough.

When Gwil stood, Ben felt a pang of guilt to see a slick track down one of Gwil’s cheeks, but his attention quickly switched to something else. That something else being a small dark patch on the front of the other male’s pants, Ben’s cheeks would have gone redder if he hadn’t already been blushing like a virgin on her wedding night.

“Shit, I’m sorry if I got a bit rough with you, darlin’” Ben mumbled, eyes on Gwil as he used some toilet paper to wipe at the mess inside his pants. The blond winced as he slowly became aware of the toy still vibrating steadily against his sensitive prostate, a shaky hand slipping around to retrieve the object. “When we get home, I’m going to lock this away, so you can’t ever pull a stunt like this again.”

“Firstly, don’t even worry about me, I obviously enjoyed it” the brunet gestured to where his other hand was wiping and adjusting  “Secondly, you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy being reminded every single second, that you were mine” Gwil pointed out, chucking the used bit of paper into the toilet, before approaching Ben and crowding him against the door to the stall.

Their lips joined in a Ben-flavoured kiss, the blond humming at the saltiness of Gwil’s mouth, but not pulling away as they took a moment to catch their breath (even though kissing may not be the most effective way of doing so). When they pulled away, Ben pushed the vibrator into Gwil’s hand (because if he held onto it any longer, he may have been tempted to flush the damn thing).

To say returning to the red carpet was difficult, is a major understatement. Even without the distraction of the vibrator, and after spending a solid few minutes pulling himself back together, he still felt like someone had written ‘just got blown’ on his forehead in black permanent marker. Luckily, Gwil is a good deal taller than him, so for the rest of the evening, Ben resolved to hiding behind him. Though that didn’t save him from the onslaught of weird, suspicious looks from Joe all night.

Also, he didn’t know why he fucking agreed to that photo with Gwil, nor why he decided to lick the globe (there’d already been way more licking than what was necessary at an awards ceremony). Thought it all made sense once he saw Gwil’s face when he looked over the photo, his eyes turning googly for a second as he swallowed what was likely a sizeable lump of arousal.

* * *

 

Somehow, they managed to go the rest of the night without a) anyone seemingly catching on to what they’d done, or b) make a fool of themselves in any one way, shape, or form. Then, when they finally got home, Ben lived up to the promise he’d made himself, and rode Gwil ‘until he saw God.’ Although, they did it on their bed instead of in a bathroom at a prestigious awards ceremony.

Ben had kept his forehead pressed to Gwil’s, their eyes rarely flickering away from each other as Ben rose and fell in firm, quick movements, his back bending and hips rolling like they were made solely just to ride Gwilym’s dick. Ben knew there’d be bruises on the tops of his thighs, where the brunet’s fingers dug into the pale flesh come the morning, and it only spurred him on. Being claimed was an intoxicating thing.

He’d almost came right on the spot when Gwil’s mouth had connected to the middle of his chest, his teeth grazing the flesh and tongue laving over the area until a red mark appeared, hardly standing out against the flushed red skin. His beard felt sharp and abrasive against his chest as Gwil moved to leave another hickey- another claim, at the top of Ben’s left pectoral, the blond could only moan appraisingly at the mix of sensations.

When he came, he came with Gwil’s hand wrapped around his cock, a twist on the upstroke his downfall. The taller male didn’t last long, the tightening around his cock enough to do him in, and the two collapsed onto their backs, chest’s heaving and hands clasped together in the empty space between them.

When Ben finally got up with a wince some time later, he caught a look of himself in the mirror. His chest was spotted with bright red marks, each bracketed by the tell-tale rub marks of Gwil’s beard.

This, is what riding a man till he sees god looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IF YOU WANT TO ME TO WRITE U SOMETHING* leave ur idea in the comments or hmu on tumblr
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> do u guys want part 2??
> 
> feel free to drop a request in the comments or hmu on my tumblr  
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
